


Enigma Machine

by idigam



Series: Batman Beyond [4]
Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cyber Riddler, F/M, Riddler AI, What is reality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: Riddler is back after a fashion, and Terry needs to figure out what his game is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetingMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/gifts).



Hamilton Hill High

            “So if this guy isn’t Riddler, who is he?” Max and Terry walk through the deserted hallways towards the music hall where Dana is having violin practice. Terry shrugs “neither the old man nor I can figure it out. The list of hackers with this guy’s skill is small. The list of hackers with this guys skills and a Riddler fixation is nonexistent. Literally, there are none out there, we’ve looked.” Then he gets the sly smile that says Max is going to want to punch him. “Now if it was a Bat fixation I’d either be arresting you or B would be here in person to give you the Batglare and ‘don’t do it again speech.’” Max feigns indignant hurt, “Bat fixation, you flatter yourself.”

 

Dana had just finished and is waiting for them, “So I hear the Juice Bar finally got their projectors fixed.” Max huffed indignant, “I’m not sure I want to spend money at a place that doesn’t know quality work or money management.” Terry and Dana roll their eyes and each take Max by the arm, “just think Max, if we go tonight you can give them an earful in person.” Terry says Dana cuts in, “if you get us banned though, it’ll take a lot of groveling for me to forgive you.” Max looks between them; this was getting to be a habit, “since when did Hamilton Hill’s power couple turn into its strong arms?” Terry and Dana just share a fond look; “we’ve always been the strong arm, it’s not our fault you weren’t observant enough to notice.” Max shoots Terry a sour look “speaking of not noticing things, Dana were you ever wondering where Terry ducked out on you to last week?” Dana narrows her eyes and glares at Max then her boyfriend who looks panicked, “oh don’t give him that look; I understand it involves something expensive for your anniversary.” Dana’s glare melts “Terry you remembered, for once. I would have preferred the **_surprise_** Max.” Terry gets the car door for his girlfriend and best friend as Max gets in he whispers “dirty pool Gibson.” He was not looking forward on dropping the extra creds, Max just looks shameless and sticks her tongue out at him.

 

 

***

            Two hours later at the Juice Bar Terry, Max, and Dana meet up with Chelsea and Blade, who’s brought her boyfriend again. “Great, tall dark and creepy’s tagging along.” Dana elbows him lightly “be nice Terry, if I can be civil with him you can” she warns. “McGinnis, it’s good to see you again.” The man at Blade’s side offers his hand; Terry takes it and squeezes a little harder than necessary. “Lykaon,” he says, his tone civil but slightly frosty. Instead of looking off-put at all Agnar smiles, a predatory look in his eye. “We should test how much you can do in a real contest” it’s an amiable statement but there is something almost covetous in his gaze. “Sure, maybe next time, if you know any good gyms around. Give Dana and Blade a girl’s night out.” Dana shoots Terry a grateful look, “alright boys if your done comparing sizes I want to dance and drink the night away.” Chelsea announces as she steps between Terry and Agnar before marching out on to the dance floor. Terry grabbed Dana and started moving out onto the floor, Agnar and Blade following close behind.

 

Max watches her friends go and sips a cocktail by the projectors, gaze hunting down a target. Chelsea has already ambushed one of the hockey team and moves sensuously next to him, occasionally shooting a sultry look towards Nelson to piss him off. Their break-up hadn’t been as spectacular as Blade and Nelson, but it’d been a lot less clean. Finally she found what she was looking for; the man was in his thirties, heavy but not bad looking. Max strides up to him full of purpose. “So how much did you end up paying your fixit guy?” He turns and blanches, “not you again, listen we’ve been over this, I’m not leaving an untested, untrained, **uncertified** kid to fix the business’ big money maker.” Max glowers at him, “I may not be certified but I can tell you exactly how each of these holo-projectors works, and all possible…”

 

About twenty minutes and a lot of techno-jargon later the manager flees to the back rooms, “no you aint certified but you are certifiable.” Max wrinkles her nose and flips off the closed door. “Well, that was entertaining.” She whips around ready to deck someone, the guy in front of her holds up his hands defensively. “I come in peace, I just thought someone who could correctly use the terms you do was worth talking to.” He was skinny but not unfit with lean muscle, wearing a black t-shirt and slacks. The shirt has a design made of three circles in a V shape, and a series of characters flashing across it. It was impossible to tell hair color in the flashing lights but it was likely a light color. “Nice vid shirt, how much did that run you?” The man smiled, “not a cent, I designed and programmed it myself; less likely to break in a month.” Max smiled a bit, “ok, first test passed, wanna dance?” The man looked a bit unsure of himself, “I’d rather just chat if that’s alright with you. Admitting I can’t dance would be much less embarrassing than showing it off.” Max shrugs and they move over to the bar.

 

Terry watched the exchange while he and Dana danced, “Max got a date, wanna giver her hell for it later?” Dana looks over to the bar where her friend was clearly enjoying the attention of a member of the opposite sex. “McGinnis if you mess with her about this now she might never bring a date to meet us. Unless you want to be stuck doubling with Blade and Chelsea’s date of the week?” Terry thinks that over, “is not double dating at all on the table?” Dana looks at him annoyed, “not in this lifetime bub.”

 

An hour and a discussion of the finer points of programming later the whole group arrives from the dance floor, a collection of tired, sweaty, teenage hormones. “You guys are hitting it off.” Terry looks pointedly at Max who sips her drink equally pointedly ignoring Terry. “I believe that it’s late enough that I should get going, it was lovely meeting you Maxine.” With that he departs quickly and easily, leaving a full drink behind. Terry doesn’t have time to consider this when the lights go off and the projectors crash. “I am so telling the manager ‘I told you so’” Max grouses from somewhere in the dark.

 

 

***

            As the friends wound down for the night Terry pulls out his phone, “hey Bruce, we just wrapped up for the night. Max says there haven’t been any waves on her end. What about you?” Bruce’s voice says he’s annoyed and that says that Terry won’t be getting another day off for a while. “No, whoever they are they’re covering their tracks well, there have been a few more minor breakdowns, but nothing spectacular. Either they’ve done what they wanted or…” Bruce trails off, “Or they’re lying low for something big. Great, I’ll keep looking and have Max keep her ear to the ground.”

 

 

***

[Wayne-Powers Data Breach Successful…]

[Accessing subsidiary systems]

{Command: Synthoid order, follow specifications for Enigma file in construction. End of line.}

 

 

***

            Terry is flying around when an alarm goes off, there’s smoke coming from the jewelry store. He coasts low in time to fire a baterang bolo and snare the humanoid figure walking out of the wreckage of the building. He’s prepared to take down the entity but is shocked to see a blank faceplate and thin metallic body, a synth. A bright green question mark flares into life where the face should be. “Ah, Batman I was wondering when you’d arrive. I was starting to think I’d have to blow up something with civilians to get your attention.” A blade emerges from the synth’s arm and saws through the rope. “Isn’t this a bit heavy lifting for you? I mean if your ripping Nygma’s schtick shouldn’t you be doing the brain over brawn thing.” The Riddler bot makes and aggravated noise, “I am Riddler you simpleton.” Terry smiles, “Nygma’s dead so you’re going to have to come up with something better.” The robot charges him Terry dodges and uses an electrified baterang to short its circuits. A swift kick to the stunned bot sends it in front of an oncoming train. The head bounces “this was a test Batman, nothing more, but for me it opened several doors.” The head’s lights go out and the question mark fades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ozzie comes to town

            “A test?” Bruce questions. “That’s what the synthoid said; my guess is he’s testing out robo minions since this is the third type we’ve seen. That said if he really is ripping Nygma then it’ll have a double meaning. Hell this attempted heist was done to bait me so there’s probably more to the puzzle than meets the eye.” Bruce turns to look at the kid, who’s observing the monitor; Terry’s made great strides towards the detective part of the job. The fact that he was able to deduce this much proves that; but unless he’s got any working theories he’s still too green in that area to face Riddler, copy-cat or not. “I think I see something here,” Bruce points out, “all the riddles we’ve had so far have to do with names. Specifically big names in business.” Terry considers the information for a moment. “There’s more, it’s about identity, the robot flipped when I even implied it wasn’t the real Riddler. This is someone who’s only real identity is Riddler; probably someone who’s real identity is so lousy they’ve thrown themselves into this one.” This response surprises Bruce, raw detective work might not be his forte; but the kid could read and decode people with scary accuracy.

 

“I’ll call Max; see if she has any ideas.” Bruce grumbled, “You rely on her too much.” Terry just frowns at him, “this is her playground Bruce, I’m decent with the tech, you’re better, but this is her bread and butter. I’m not too proud to admit that, you shouldn’t be either. She figured us out.” Bruce shot him a look, “she figured you out Terry. Which means, yes, she figured me out. After that incident with Peek I’d hoped you wouldn’t be so glib about it.” A low blow, but sometimes it’s what the kid needed, not that Terry’s above those himself. He might even have had a response, but the irritable answer to his phone call cut it off before it could start. “This better be life or death McGinnis, I’m in the middle of a vid-call.” Terry smirked, “You called that guy from the bar back didn’t you?” There was a scoff from the other end, “not that it’s any of your business McGinnis. Also don’t call me from work, I’m taking the night off, some of us don’t feel like testing our date’s patience until it breaks.” Terry snarled very lightly, “just look at the data I’m sending and I’ll get out of your hair. That said, don’t give me orders.”

 

“Oh no, only the old man gets to do that right?” Max’s voice is cold, Terry shuts down the link. Bruce remains quiet but the look he’s giving Terry speaks volumes. “Don’t, just don’t say it.”

 

 

***

            The line goes dead, and Max returns to her other call, “sorry about that, it’s just Terry being a pain.” The man on the other end looks uncomfortable, “we could reschedule if you’re busy.” Max makes a face “hell no, Terry expects too much from the people around him, honestly he and the guy he works for expect too much from themselves. That’s an old argument, and I’d rather talk python tonight.” The other man smiles and shakes his head, “you and your retro styles Max; alright.” He’s not the drop dead gorgeous that Max has seen around her school. His features are narrow and his build is slight, he’s got the gawky ginger thing going but he’s clearly in the late stages of out-growing it. Most of all it wasn’t often that Max met someone who lived the cutting edge in math and science the way she did. “Hey, it may be retro but it still works for a lot of the nitty-gritty.”

 

 

***

            Within the data streams of the net a door opens.

[NETWORK CONNECTION STATUS: SECURE]

[NETWORK STRENGTH: STRONG]

{Busy, busy, busy, tomorrow’s a day to annoy Tomorrow Knight. If only his predecessor was more hands on these nights. I have been so bored, oh well.}

 

 

***

            Terry awoke to a message from Max; “Sorry I snapped, I just need a little distance from the job, new riddle, ‘A party up north, dress code of top hats and tails.’” Terry made sure to call Bruce, “high society gala?” Bruce considers, “something with the theme of identity. So top hat and tails, plus north, likely meaning arctic or Yukon, old to new.” He types something up; Terry can hear the olds hands fly across his key board. “It’s still in business? Our Copy-Riddler almost certainly will be hitting the Iceberg Lounge.” Terry considers his sleep fogged mind working overtime to drag up the info. “Penguin’s old place?” Bruce nods, “It used to be a front for all kinds of unsavory deals, so there’s the mask. It was the defining point for Cobblepot’s high society makeover. Renovated several times since it fell under new management after Cobblepot retired; fits the identity theme, the old and new connection in two ways, and the theme of the riddle.” Terry’s trying to follow, “two ways?” Bruce smiles, “when he retired Penguin left the Lounge to his business partner in racketeering, and it stayed in that family.” Terry scowls, “oh he’s just actively fucking with me now isn’t he.” Bruce’s face takes on that knife’s edge of humor, “our copy-cat Riddler does seem interested to find out how far you’ll go to protect Thorne.” Terry looks at the screen, “slag.”

 

 

***

            A nurse escorts a wheelchair down the lift from the plane to the ground. The man in the chair has a plaid fleece across his lap and elegant reading spectacles designed like those of the enlightenment. Closer inspection would reveal a complex series of micro circuits designed to enhance vision and alter the lenses to detect various other waves on the electromagnetic spectrum. His nose is beaky his hair is long and white his hands only have three thick fingers and he seems to have deflated into his chair.

 

Oswald takes in a breath of air after getting off the plane; his body is wracked with a couple choking coughs. “This city is still as much of a polluted hell-hole as ever, maybe worse.” He looks up to the young man in front of him. “Say what you want about Pam, she might have been as crazy as a cuckoo, but she did clean the air during her little schemes.” The young man smiles a somewhat fond smile. “Uncle Oswald, my apologies for dragging you back to, what was your charming name for my home?” The man who was once the crime lord Penguin chuckles, a soft sound like fluttering wings. “A rat infested pit full of humanity’s cast-offs. My boy there’s a reason I left, an aging gentleman like me cannot keep up the constant fight against the masses. No matter what honor and pride may dictate. Besides my favorite person to bother disappeared with my other favorite.” Thorne frowns, “Jokerz we have uncle, as for the other, you may want to change ‘rat infested’ to ‘bat infested.’” Cobblepot chuckles, “You were too young to remember but that was the original term. So the rumors were true and he’s back?” Thorne nods, “I’m retired boy, whatever respect I might have had for your mother, father, and even your grandfather wouldn’t be enough to get me to come back.” Thorne smiles, “let’s get inside to the comfort of the Lounge, we have the latest air filtration system installed in the VIP rooms.

 

 

***

            Terry is making his way to the Iceberg Lounge in the batmobile the floor plan showed a four level building, a subbasement with refrigeration units and storage. The club, which was frequented by youth and the seedier members of society, the next floor up was separated by a court yard between the two, it was where the upper class of the Gotham social scene spent time, last were the VIP suite and private offices. A stream of water connects all the levels. From the penguin habitat and iceberg pools in the upper level to a series of waterfalls in the courtyard, and ending in clear pipes in the club, to be circulated into a private cistern and filtration system, then begin the journey again. It’s layout was like an iceberg, the upper level being small, the middle section and courtyard being slightly larger, and it’s club and subbasement being subterranean. All of it designed to look like the inside of a glacier, with the basement club even having a window into the Gotham Bay.

 

Terry calls up Max, “I’m going to delay the fight as long as I can I want you to hack the synthoid and find out where the signal is coming from.” His voice is clipped and businesslike with none of the usual playfulness. _He’s still angry_ Max realizes, not that she can blame him, but she’s still pretty miffed. Knowing Terry they will be talking when this is over. “Fine, I’ll find out where it’s coming from don’t expect a miracle though, they could be bouncing their signal through proxies.”

 

 

***

            Oswald sips scotch from a glass with an ice sphere. “So, you couldn’t resist the lure of the family business could you?” He chuckled when Thorne shoots him an annoyed look. “Son, you were always too uptight, even as a kid. Interesting that you’d feel the need to organize Gotham’s crime yourself though, also what’s with all the extra security? Expecting problems?” Thorne shrugs, “I’m experienced in management, and frankly the street-level conflict was getting out of hand. Batman while useful, can only do so much, my current problem is the FBI/NSA van currently parked outside. Someone in organized crime called in a few favors with director Bennett, I have to use code phrases in my normal calls now. It’s gotten quite inconvenient. I suspect this is Gordon’s doing ultimately, though I’m impressed that she managed to get the feds to do her dirty work for her.” Cobblebot chuckles into his drink, “she’s always been less tolerant than her father, so much life, so jaded, I suppose most spit-fires end up that way.”

 

There’s a crash from down below, Thorne frowns and pulls up a vid screen with all his security footage. “Interesting, what do you make of this uncle? One of your contemporaries?” Standing in the middle of the level right below them is a silver synthoid shining and new with a green question mark blazing across its face plate. “I have no eyes, yet I see, I have two hands with which I take, I stand here with a choice to decide your fate. What am I?”  Thorne turns to Oswald, one imperious eyebrow arced. “Can’t be, Nygma bit it years ago. Before Batman and Joker disappeared.” Oswald looks closer at the image, “still it’s a convincing copy, at least in the mannerisms the metal’s kind of a giveaway. Is it a preprogrammed Synthoid or is it remote controlled?” Thorne smiles, “I don’t know but,” he unfolds a personal computer from one of the walls. “I can find out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge.

            Terry dives out of the batmobile and through one of the windows aiming an electrified batarang at the Synthoid below.

 

“Does he ever just use the door?” Thorne asks annoyed from the office, Cobblepot just laughs. “Not in all the time I’ve known him.”

 

The synthoid smacks the batarang out of the air with one of its loot sacks. Terry lands in front of it “isn’t the sack a bit clichéd?” Robo-Riddler shrugs, “I prefer the term traditional.” Terry picks up a table and throws it at the robot. The machine bats it out of the air, “sorry bats, but I just became aware of an old chum I need to go see.” With that the synthoid springs into the air and lands near the elevators, opting for the direct route it tears open the doors and ascends the shaft. The Robot goes up to the next floor and punches through the elevator door. Terry follows.

 

Thorne frowns even more deeply; “I’m so glad I have vigilante insurance.” Cobblepot looks nervous, “they seem to be heading this way.” Thorne looks at his map, “indeed they are. In about twenty seconds they’ll be through that door.” Thorne draws a gun as does Sergei and Cobblepot’s nurse.

 

When the figure bursts through the door the three unceremoniously begin firing, it did little good save to sever a few wires and singe the plating places. The synthoid picks up the Penguin and holds him between its self and the gun toting mob guards. Terry comes barreling after him.  Thorne doesn't look over but acknowledges the Batman’s presence, “Batman, would it be possible to rescue my uncle? He’s not blood mind, but a dear friend of the family.” Batman makes an annoyed face, clearly unhappy about helping Thorne again. “That’s the plan, can’t play favorites with who to save.” Robo-Riddler holds up a metallic hand “now, now, I just wanted to reacquaint myself with dear Ozzie here. We had some fond memories him and I. Besides it’s not like Dent will give anyone from the life time of day since his face lift.”

 

“Let go of me you madman, Nygma is dead, and I certainly don’t know you!” The robot turns to him, “sure you do I’m Riddler. What wears a top hat, a suit, and is a flightless bird?” Backing towards the window with its hostage the geriatric Penguin squirms. “No, I left the life, none of this now please.” Batman springs forward, cutting the remaining wires on the synthoid’s arm. It’s grip around Penguin goes slack, Terry hooks one arm around the ex-crime boss and uses the other to push the synthoid out the window, it bounces off the building’s lower floors twice before tumbling into the bay. He uses a grapple to swing back into the VIP room and deposit Cobblepot into one of the chairs, unfortunately managing to do so by pushing him through the drinks on the table. “My hero as always Bats.” Copplepot’s voice dripping with sarcasm, Batman leaves via the window. Thorne stands surveying the mess his eye twitching ever so slightly. “First he scuffs my floors, and then he breaks my window, now this. That boy is almost a bigger mess than the Jokerz… Almost.”

 

 

***

            “Did you get it?” Terry asks as he makes his way to the Batmobile. “Not exactly,” Max replies. Terry snarls, “Damn it Max.” Max cuts him off before he can go any further, “listen I’m sorry that I’ve been short with you, and yes we can and should talk it out once this is over. Now let me finish, I didn’t find the user signal because there isn’t one, there’s a signal but it’s transferring adaptive code, instructions that move like thought patterns. I saw this type of thing when I was working on Zeta.” Terry raises a brow, “Zeta? It’s an AI?” Max confirms; “yes, it’s the only thing that makes sense, the lack of commands between user and program. The ‘talking’ in program language, the fact that he’s able to hack as quick as we speak. It’s all the same to him, this AI is modeled after Riddler.”

 

Bruce interrupts, “Nygma wouldn’t do that, he never had that much of a chance and he would have been too vain to make a copy. The copy would also have turned on him.” Max cuts in, much to Bruce’s chagrin, “I don’t think he created it, I’ve been looking at some of your old case files.”

“How did you get those?” Bruce narrows his eyes at the screen.

“Uh… Terry gave them to me?”

Batman pipes up at this, “Oh no, you are not throwing me under the bus on this! She hacked the batcave.”

“Fine yes I hacked the batcave.”

Bruce snarls, “ **YOU DID WHAT!**?”

Max tries to recover her equilibrium; “I needed information, and you weren’t going to give it to me, and you should be thanking me I upgraded you security subroutines while I was in there. Also nice high score on Maze of the Minotaur, retro version, very schway.”

Bruce rubs his temples exasperated, “get to the point.”

Max sighs a little relieved, “Fine, the code making up the AI’s subroutines is very similar to a piece of adaptive code that had been floating around the net almost forty odd years ago, give or take. It happened almost a year after Riddler trapped you and Gordon in cyber-space.”

Bruce nods, “I remember that, he was catatonic for almost eight months as a result.”

“Exactly, the code rebuilt it’s self from the imprint Riddler’s brain left in cybercpace, like ivy growing over a trellis. It’s not the same person but it has the same ‘shape’ same motives and similar thoughts.”

Bruce is satisfied with this answer, it does explain a couple of things, and gives him an idea of where to look. “Is that all the relevant information Maxine?”

Max makes an annoyed sound “yes and don’t call-”

Batman breaks his silence “You just cut her off didn’t you?”

“Yep”

“She’s gonna be pissed.”

“Mm hmm”

“Right, good talk.”

“I’m sending you the most likely location for this AI to be using.” The batmobile veers sharply to the right and towards the civics district of Neo-Gotham.

 

 

***

            A warm cup of tea is placed in front of Oswald, “I do hope this hasn’t permanently soured your trip. I was hoping to conduct a bit of investing and for you to allow me to use your network.” Oswald looks up at Thorne, “what makes you think I’ve maintained any of my associates outside your family Rich?” Thorne sits down opposite him and gives his uncle a look, not employing a raised eyebrow, but one that suggests there could easily be one. “I’ll humor that question, because you’re you uncle. I have never met someone who maintained as many criminal allies while going clean as you.” Cobblepot chuckles, “now boy I am retired from all that as you know. Now if I were to provide some funding to a dear friend to say start up a charity or something similar, you know an easy place to put money where it’ll do some good. Then I’d be happy to help out, after all you’re practically family.” Thorne smiles, “I should like that indeed uncle, there are so many problems that could use fixing in Gotham after all.” Oswald smiles a broad sharp toothed smile, “precisely dear boy, why should we have to rely entirely on the Waynes to make Gotham a better place?”

 

 

***

            As Terry approaches the building in question he voices his concern, “the DMV, really?” Wayne smiles, “it’s servers have the requirements to support this thing, and who would look twice at a new person registered in the system? It happens every day.” Terry frowns, “registered as a dead man?” Wayne leans back in his chair “it wouldn’t ping anything unless someone was actively looking. And who would unless it was registering for a car or address change, it could even have registered the DMV as its address.” Terry’s about to respond incredulously when someone cuts into the feed, “too true my old foe, it’s amazing how much data people ignore, how much is just lost to the static of the day to day. I’m glad you finally cracked my riddle, but honestly after you tried to hack me tonight I've decided to depart. Try and track my signal and I’ll activate the logic worms I’ve left in the DMV database. Imagine the chaos when all their records are lost.” Bruce’s lip curls in anger, “how’d you get this frequency?” The Ai makes a “tsking” sound. “You hack me you leave yourself open to be hacked. Don’t worry I wasn’t able to stay and should you change your channel I’ll have no way to follow. Just opening the audio is hard enough. So we’ll just have to call this one a draw shall we? Toodles.”

 

After the line goes dead, Terry runs a full scan to make sure nothing was left, and then switches to the auxiliary channel. “I’ll call the commissioner and see if she can get a bug sweep of the DMV.” Bruce nods, “he’ll be long gone, but you’re right no sense leaving him a weapon.”

 

***

            Terry is leading Max down into the cave, he removes her blind fold Bruce is sitting in front of the bat computer with an especially cheery version of his usual disposition she notes dryly. Max sarcastically snipes before Bruce has a chance “so, here to push me into the abyss or just scare me into never getting involved?” Terry puts himself between them, “cool it guys, no Max, kind of the opposite really.” Bruce eyes her dangerously Max shrinks but only a little, he’s tried his best to keep her out. To push her and she’s pushed back every time.

 

 “You will be allowed to assist, you will be given access to the cave, and an outside set-up, but only if you agree to my terms first.” Max crosses her arms, “let’s hear them.” Bruce nods “your role will be purely one of support, hacking, information gathering, tactics, and so forth. Even so I’ll require you to learn self defense, and you’ll be sparring with Terry every day after school. Support may not be as dangerous as front line work but you need to be able to defend yourself.” Max nods “sure Dana’s registered at a center that teaches judo and a few others, I’ll start there.” Bruce holds up his hand again, “never break into my system again, you will be given relevant files and access to systems as needed, but you respect that boundary.” Max crosses her arms “agreed, but you give me one night a week off. I’ll respond to emergency calls and odds are will be at my computer, but I’m not Terry, I’m not at your beck and call twenty four-seven.” Bruce’s eye twitches, “if you aren’t cut out for this-” Max cuts him off and Bruce sours further if that were possible. “Listen, I’ll compromise with you but you’ve pushed me every time we’ve talked. Hell you got me arrested.” Bruce’s mouth quirks, the seed that could have been a smile “you were only escorted to the police station out of the subway, didn’t even end up on your current record, first offense and all that.” Bruce holds up a third finger, "next you need a handle, if Riddler or anyone else gets into the comms again we cannot use real names. Terry is of course Batman, I am Batcave, or Base, for simplicity sake pick a handle and use it."

 

Max grits her teeth “old man, I agree to your terms if you agree to mine. Otherwise I’ll freelance however the hell I want.” Bruce rises out of his seat and Terry holds up his hands, “okay, so none of these are unreasonable requests, and B, I’ll still be here whenever needed. So how about we play nice, we can talk other situations later. Otherwise let’s chill and see if we can’t pool our resources to find the AI first?” Max and Bruce lock eyes one last time before they both start going through their case data. Ace looks between the two humans and makes an unimpressed huff, Terry looks at him and smiles “you said it mutt.” Max turns towards the batmobile, then back to the old man, "I've got my handle by the way, how does Oracle sound?"

 

 

***

[NEW SYSTEM ESTABLISHED]

[DEBUGGING MAINFRAME…]

[DEBUG COMPLETE]

[SECURITY SWEEP…]

[SWEEP COMPLETE]

[WELCOME HOME RIDDLER]

{Good to be in a new set up, this one is much nicer than the DMV mainframe, cheap government tech. activate routine Home Sweet Home.}

An image resolves it’s self into a small, clean bedroom in a mid level Gotham apartment. His body appears in the middle of said room, a younger version of the Nygma that had been trapped in cyberspace. He looks in the mirror, the features changed enough that he could be the original Riddler’s kid or brother, but is a distinct person.

{Edward Nygma is dead, but that doesn’t make you any less of a Riddler Eddie old boy.} He tells his reflection.

{Contact Maxine Gibson, I need to brag about my new connection.}

A tone sounds every so often to make show the call connecting, eventually Max’s face shows up on her screen. “Oh hey Eddie, what’s up?” The AI frowns slightly, “everything alright?” He asks. Max just shrugs, “got into with Terry’s boss a bit. Nothing major, probably better off now but still stressful. What about you?” Eddie grins, “How does a four gig fiber optic, secured network sound to you?” Max raises an eyebrow, “schway, you bought that upgrade you were eyeing huh?” Eddie smiles, “bought? You wound me, try built” In the real world, several small drones put the finishing touches on a column of computer banks in an underground room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a show down in the DMV data banks but I opted to parallel "If you're so smart why aren't you rich?" with Riddler escaping before the showdown even has a chance to start. I always felt it kind of weird that Max never gets to see the cave, she and Bruce never really interact outside of Where's Terry? Which blows because she needed to be able to get him back for that stunt in the subway. I really wanted a scene where the two of them hash out their boundaries.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to credit FleetingMadness for having beaten me to the Riddler 2.0 punch.


End file.
